Cambiador de temas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Si habia algo que realmente le sorprendía o asustaba a Totaka-chan, era la manera de cambiar de una situación a otra con Chunta. No imagino que su salida de compras cambiará a comprar una casa y mucho menos terminar en esas condiciones.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Hace poco me di cuenta. Por la manera en la que ando escribiendo y teniendo en cuenta como es la historia de estos dos, al menos los pocos fics escritos y subidos a esta plataforma, tienen categoría T, fue chistoso porque sería la primer historia que empiezo con la categoría y que no va a cambiar dependiendo de las circunstancias que se den en un futuro.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había algo que Takato Saijou-san, también conocido como **"Totaka-chan"** o **"Devorador de estrellas"** con 20 años de experiencia en su carrera artística, nunca iba a comprender, era como ese actor principiante de Azumaya Junta, alias **"Chunta"** sólo para él, podía hacerle cambiar de tema en un momento a otro sólo para terminar teniendo sexo en los lugares que menos se puso imaginar tener aquellos actos.

No sabía como este había llegado a seducirlo, empezaban hablando sobre alguna tontería o que este tenía que mejorar para sus tomas y lo que al final obtenía, era a Chunta metido entre sus piernas, pidiéndole que le dijera cuánto lo amaba o cuánto disfrutaba de aquellos actos pasionales y al final, ayudarle a ponerse su ropa como si nada hubiera pasado.

¡Claro que pasaba algo! El dolor de su cadera y la incomodidad de su trasero por sentir aquel simiente en su interior, era el principal problema pero como el mejor actor que era, no podia quejarse, tenía que actuar como un profesional, tenía que ser ese Totaka-chan del cual todos temen.

¿Porqué sacó este tema en particular? Porque no sabía como había cambiado de un momento a otro, una salida a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba en casa como artículos personales cambió hasta llegar al punto de estar buscando casas grandes y espaciosas. Miraba a Chunta un tanto confundido, incluso había dejado todas sus cosas en el carro del mismo para no estar cargando, ahora realmente se lamentaba de haber llamado a Chunta para que le ayudará a cargar.

Justo ahora se encontraban en una casa muestra, la persona que les daba información se había tenido que retirar por algunos problemas en la oficina central, así que les dejaría a ellos observar la casa mientras regresaba, iba a tardar más o menos una hora y a penas habían pasado 15 minutos.

 **-Es una bonita casa** -Sonreía Chunta con inocencia.

 **-Lo es** -Decía Takato cansado. **\- Pero ya te dije mis condiciones de una nueva casa**

 **-Pero sería lindo una casa en los suburbios** -Chunta sonrió mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Takato. **\- Una casa para solo nosotros**

Takato no podia evitar sonrojarse cuando le abrazaban y le hablaban de esa manera. Parecía que ese ángel pervertido lo había echo a propósito, realmente ya no le asustaria si se llegará a enterar que le pago al señor que le estaba mostrando la casa para que los dejará a solas. No lo iba a negar, era una casa amueblada, grandes espacios, grandes cuartos y en un lugar de Japón que les quedaba cerca para su trabajo, sobre todas las cosas, estaba a buen precio, no podia quejarse.

Sin embargo, por estar pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta el momento en que Junta sonreía y junto con sus manos, empezaba acariciarlo sobre la ropa.

 **-¡No podemos aquí Chunta!** -Gritaba desesperado Takato para mantener la ropa en su lugar. **\- Hay personas afuera y las cortinas abiertas**

 **-Lo se** -Hablaba con burla. **\- ¿Qué pensarían de Takato-san cuando lo vean con otro hombre intimando?**

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra!**

Pero por más que pedía y rogaba, no fue escuchado. Sus labios silenciaban toda molestia y con sus manos le hacían olvidar en donde estaban. Fue cuestión de momentos para encontrarse arriba de la mesa comedor, jadeando, pidiendo por más mientras Chunta lo tomaba por detrás y empezaba por ese vaivén muy bien conocido. Trataba de sostenerse, sus piernas no alcanzaban el piso y mucho menos podia ver el rostro de Chunta, estaba de espaldas.

Junta aprovechaba para besarlo, para acariciarle y lamer toda extensión de piel que podía dejar al descubierto. Takato-san no podia comprender como es que las situaciones cambiaban de tal manera que podía llegar a enloquecerlo. Acariciarlo y hacerle llegar a su ansiado final varias veces, aprovecharse de su debilidad y acabar dentro de él varias veces. Decir que aprovecharon cada espacio de la casa, fue poco.

Después de una hora, el señor llegó pidiendo una disculpa. Azumaya Junta y Takato Saijou salían con una sonrisa en su rostro y diciendo que pensarían sobre la propuesta de la casa. Claro, nadie notaba lo nervioso e incómodo que se sentía Totaka-chan al caminar e incluso, sus ropas no tan arregladas.

Fue también cuando comprendió, si Totaka-chan era un devorador de estrellas, Chunta era un cambiador de temas, lo peor es que tendría que cuidarse de ese ángel pervertido y evitar que este quiera hacerlo en cualquier lado, lo mucho peor del asunto, es que era imposible que ese ángel lo dejará en paz.

Realmente rogaba por un poco de tranquilidad y que no lo quisiera llevar a la cama de un momento a otro.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **A esto me refería que me iba a divertir escribiendo totalmente de ellos. Porque puedo pasar de un tema serio a uno donde al final, Takato y Junta tengan sexo. Por eso escribí este pequeño relato, porque eso es lo que puede pasar y lo que a veces se ha visto en el manga.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 13 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
